Diet and other early exposures may affect child development and the risk of several chronic diseases, but additional research is needed. The current research described in this catch-all project comprises one project, described below. We examined physical activity during pregnancy in relation to neurodevelopment in offspring, based on data from the Avon Longitudinal Study of Parents and Children. As would be predicted on the basis of results in animal experiments, if the mother excercised during pregnancy the children's early language development was improved, independently of measured confounding factors. A report was published. We examined in utero exposure to maternal tobacco smoking in relation to subsequent gestational diabetes when the women became adults. In utero exposure was associated with an increased risk of gestational diabetes, confirming a finding that we observed in the Norwegian Mother and Child Cohort Study. A report was published.